


We are diamonds (taking shape)

by ncazzz113



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Octavia Ships It, anya cant stop laughing, embarrassed clarke, flustered lexa, pet bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncazzz113/pseuds/ncazzz113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is a little shit. Clarke embarrasses herself. Lexa is a cinnamon roll and Anya is rad.</p><p>or </p><p>FLUFF, FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn Your Magic On

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Coldplay's Adventure Of A Lifetime. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> I don't own anything, except the parrot. The parrot is all mine.  
> PS. I don't know where the hell this is going but it's probably a three chapter story.

Clarke was exhausted. She's been working shifts after shifts in the hospital but she finally has a day off. Scratch that, three days off. She can relax and spend time with her frustrating wild friend, Octavia and of course, her beloved parrot, Finn. She has time to paint and simply do nothing, but when she entered her shared apartment with Octavia, both she and her parrot were missing and the happy mood Clarke was in earlier vanished.

Clarke was about to go apeshit when her phone started ringing.  _Speaking of the devil._

"Octavia, where is my parrot?" Clarke could just about control her temper.

"Chill out buddy! Finn and I are in the park," Octavia said, like having a parrot out in the park wasn't a big deal.

"Chill out? You kidnapped my parrot!" Clarke took her keys and locked the apartment. "Why did you bring him to the park? He's a bird, for crying out loud, he could fly away."

"Precisely! He's a bird, and birds are supposed to be free!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. This was not the first time Octavia did something like this.

"Look, I agreed to train him-" But Octavia interrupted her.

"I know! That's why-"

"-professionally Octavia. I agreed to get him trained professionally but I also know that I need to spend time with him more so when I come home to our apartment and see him missing, I’m not amused."

Octavia sighed at the other end of the phone. Clarke arrived at the park and could see Octavia so she hung up on her. She jogged over when she saw that Finn didn't have anything that could prevent him from flying away.

"Octavia, I can't believe you took him out without some kind of lead!" Clarke scolded.

"Clarke, he's a good boy. He knows when not to leave and look, he even knows a few words."

_"Fuck you!"_

Clarke's jaw quite literally fell on the floor and Octavia's face reddened.

"Give me my parrot!" Clarke went to grab Finn away from Octavia but Octavia just pulled him to herself as a reflex and took a step back. Clarke glared at Octavia and Octavia glared back.

 _Honestly, I could kill her right now. This is absolutely ridiculous._  Clarke thought.

Meanwhile, behind the two friends and a parrot, a brunette tried her hardest from busting into laughter. The whole situation looked so surreal to her. There's a pet bird out in the park and the two friends are arguing over it. If it weren't for her high reputation of always looking stoic and unfazed, Lexa would be on the floor laughing. Beside Lexa sat Anya. Her cousin, also known as her partner in crime- who unlike Lexa, had no reputation to uphold but her high cheekbones and deathly glare- was laughing and had no qualms of controlling herself.

"Are..." Anya took a deep breath, "...you seeing..." She wiped tears from her eyes, "...this?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can see it. It is quite ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Anya exclaimed, "This is fantastic! I want to introduce myself just because this is too hilarious to pass up." Anya tried to stand up and pat herself down to look more presentable. "In fact, I'm gonna do that now."

Lexa's eyes widened. "Anya! You cannot just go over there and introduce yourself."

"Hell yes, I can. Just because you're antisocial doesn't mean I have to be as well."

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me, I am not antisocial. I have friends, thank you very much."

"I don't count. I'm your cousin. Besides, I have to put up with you regardless." Anya walked over to the two friends who were still fighting over the parrot.

"Oh fuck no..." Lexa shook her head. She cannot believe Anya is actually going do it. She knew Anya has balls of steal, metaphorically, but she didn't know they were this strong.

The two women stopped arguing when Anya reached them. Lexa could see Anya introduce herself and the brunette out of the two friends went to shake her hand. The parrot happened to be situated on the said hand that went to shake Anya’s hand and the parrot flew off being startled.

The blonde one started screaming and tried to catch the bird. Now that’s when Lexa lost her shit and started laughing, her face in her hands.  _Oh my god, I can’t breathe._  She tried to stop but another glance at the blonde and her friend with Anya trying to get the bird made her laugh even harder.  _If only I had popcorn with me,_  Lexa mused.

Lexa took her phone out and took a photo; she would never let this one pass. She stood up and whistled, the parrot instantly flew over to her and she held her arm out.

***

 _Of course, this would happen. Of course, it would._  Clarke thought as she ran about trying to catch Finn. She was about to commit homicide when there was a loud whistle and Finn flew off to the person who made the sound. Clarke watched as Finn landed on the person’s arm and her eyes gradually scanned over the figure.

Clarke halted in her steps and was sure her heart stopped beating or her brain had short circuited because the woman looked like she was sculptured by the gods themselves. She met the brunette’s eyes and her hands itched to mix the perfect shade of green and paint them. Clarke saw the brunette smirk and that was enough to break Clarke from her stupor.

Clarke finally had control of her feet and walked over eagerly albeit anxiously. She just wanted her damn parrot back but the goddess in front of her made her unusually nervous.

“I believe this little buddy is yours,” the brunette said while offering Finn back to her.

Clarke nearly fainted hearing her voice, “I… uh…”  _Get a hold of yourself god damn it._ “Yes, he’s mine.” Clarke just took Finn from her when Octavia and the woman called Anya stopped behind Clarke, panting and out of breath from running around.

“Well, I got Finn back,” Clarke gave Octavia a pointed look, “no thanks to you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you can do that?” Anya asked the brunette and the brunette just shrugged.

“It was nothing important.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said and held out her hand for a handshake, still quite mesmerized with the goddess in front of her. “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Clarke,” the brunette repeated, and Clarke swears that she has never heard her name sound so majestic. "I'm Lexa." Lexa shook her hand with a firm grip.

 _What a pretty name for such a pretty lady,_ Clarke thought. Lexa's hand looked sturdy and strong but if felt so soft, like velvet, and Clarke can imagine herself holding it forever, she wants to hold it forever.

No, scratch that. Lexa's hand looked sturdy and strong  ~~but if felt so soft, like velvet, and Clarke can imagine herself holding it forever, she wants to hold it forever.~~

Octavia's snickers pulled her out of her thoughts. She was still holding Lexa's hand, who looked a little flustered. Anya just looked like she's trying not to have another laughing fit.  _Oh god, what did I do?_

"What a pretty name for such a pretty lady!" Octavia said, "It's so soft, I want to hold it forever." 

She immediately let Lexa's hand go and covered her face with it. She can’t believe she said that out loud, in front of everyone. All she had to do was dig a hole for her own grave and jump in there and then.

Clarke would like to think that she is pretty smooth with the ladies (and gents) but this, right now, is the definition of a disaster and she’d just like to run away. Run far, far away. It’s not helping that Octavia was making faces and chuckling at Clarke’s misfortune for saying her thoughts out loud. Ed Sheeran be damned for thinking out loud, it obviously doesn’t work in real life.

Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke finally had enough courage to remove her hand off face her. She could see that Lexa wasn’t deterred from her comments so Clarke thought that’s a plus side, she would really like to get to know her and her body.

Oh my god scratch that. She would really like to get to know her ~~and her body.~~

Clarke really wants to facepalm at herself but she doesn’t want Octavia to know she had another humiliating thought about Lexa.

“If it makes you feel any better, Clarke,” Lexa said, softly smiling. “you have soft hands also.”

“Oh my god, you two just get it on already,” Anya suddenly said, “I’ve seen some good eye-fucking in my life but this just takes it onto another level.”

“Yup,” Octavia agreed, “you can cut the sexual tension between you two with Anya’s cheekbones.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa blushed again. Clarke gave Octavia a ‘please-don’t-make-anymore-fun-of-me’ look and Octavia, feeling sorry for Clarke with what she has done with the pet bird already, nodded at her and turned to Anya.

“Hey, so I have this genius friend mechanic that can help you,” Octavia said. Anya took the hint and winked at Lexa before walking off with Octavia.

Clarke didn’t know if she should feel grateful or annoyed at Octavia for leaving her with the beautiful Lexa. Maybe Clarke should stop thinking about embarrassing thoughts that involve Lexa in it, that’ll probably earn her a few brownie points. Or maybe a date. She’d settle for a date.

"Clarke, I think our friends just abandoned us so we can talk." Lexa cleared her throat.

She really likes saying Clarke's name. She'd also very much like to talk and know more about the blonde. From what she has seen from the earlier debacle, she is defensive of her pet and speaks her thoughts out loud without noticing. She hasn't been complimented like that since Costia and Anya would always tell her to get out there. Apparently she needs to meet more people and 'get laid already'.

"It would appear so," Clarke nodded to Lexa. 

It's warm and the sun is out and it makes Clarke's blonde hair shine and her blue eyes sparkle.  _Yup, I'm fucked,_ Lexa thought. She always asks herself how a person could look that good whenever her eye catches someone attractive. But Clarke... Damn, Clarke is out of this world. She must have fallen out of the sky because no one could look that beautiful.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Lexa asked.

Clarke looked taken aback. Maybe Lexa should've gone for small talk first. But then again she never was a person for small talks.

"Or not... I mean you don't need to if you don't want to. I can just -"

Clarke raised her eyebrow and gave her a small grin.  _Right, I'm rambling._

"Lexa, I'd love to go for a walk with you." Lexa's stomach did a little flip from hearing her name come out of Clarke's mouth.  _I'd like for her to scream my name while I do ungodly things with my own mouth._ Lexa's ears turned red from her own thoughts. She feels betrayed by her own brain for thinking sinful things, especially since she doesn't know Clarke that well yet. 

Clarke gave her a funny look and Lexa tried to straighten her face and nearly snorted because she's anything but straight.  _Now Clarke would definitely think I'm weird._

"Penny for your thoughts." Clarke nudged her shoulder.

"Hmm?" said Lexa halfheartedly, not really wanting to share her thoughts to Clarke.

"Come on Lex, share. What's funny." Clarke tried again.

 _Damn, she's stubborn_. "It's nothing, my brain just sassed itself." 

Clarke chuckled, "Your brain sassed itself?" Clarke started to walk away from her, "You coming? I'd like to go for that walk."

Lexa smiled to herself and followed Clarke, "Yeah, I thought of something and my brain said something sassy back."

"I get what you mean. I always have my brain sassing me." Clarke laughed and stroked her pet parrot's feathers. She looked happy even if she looked a bit exhausted. Lexa wants to find out what she does for a living, what she likes to do in her spare time, what her favourite colour is. And the most important of all, she wants to know the name of the parrot.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke," she said, letting the corners of her mouth lift a little. She's surprised to be smiling this much and it's all because of one person.

"So what is the name of this bird of yours?" she asked, wanting to know why the bird was out in the park.

Clarke laughed out loud, "He's called Finn." She doesn't know how that is funny, but Lexa will go along with it because apparently it makes Clarke laugh and she likes the sound.

"And that is funny because...?"

"Long story short, Finn was my ex-boyfriend. He was a fuckboy and Octavia thought it was hilarious to name my parrot after him." Clarke explained, "Obviously, I didn't want to name him that, it wasn't funny at the time. But I guess it's pretty funny now, just thinking about it."

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed.  _She had a boyfriend, does that mean she's straight? But I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me before._ She probably shouldn't assume that Clarke is straight. Or gay. She shouldn't assume someone's sexuality at all. She should wait till that person tells her themselves. Clarke's a nice person, she wouldn't mind being just her friend. That'd be enough for her she thinks.

"I guess that's funny." Lexa chuckled. "Although, if I had a pet, I wouldn't call it my ex-girlfriend's name." she subtly dropped in. She hopes that Clarke takes the hint and Lexa thinks that she has from the slightly elated expression on Clarke's face. It made Lexa feel a little bit better.

"Why not?"

"Honestly? Our relationship didn't end well and I'd rather not talk about it right now," Lexa said quietly. Before everything happened, thinking about Costia made her feel euphoric but now it just made her feel small and gloomy. She and Costia were supposed to live together and have a family but plans change and so do people and she doesn't want to be with someone that repeatedly broke her heart. It took a while for her to stop beating herself up over it but she did and a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she can finally have a good night's sleep.

"Well, whatever happened, you deserve better than that," Clarke replied softly, looking at Lexa's melancholic appearance. "We both do."

Lexa nodded, "Maybe we do." she looked up and smiled faintly at Clarke. She didn't want the conversation to turn this way but it did and she's glad that she had this talk with Clarke even if Clarke is virtually a stranger to her. It seems like they understand each other and Clarke has a comfortable aura about her, pulling Lexa in. Lexa wouldn't mind getting sucked into the cozy chasm that is Clarke Griffin.

She can see Anya and Octavia walking towards them and Lexa can sense that their time together is about to end. She wants to talk to Clarke forever but reality is about to hit them again and she has this primal need to keep in contact with Clarke.

"So, um, it's been really nice speaking to you," she said.

"I really liked your company," Clarke replied. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

The hopeful look on Clarke's face made Lexa's tamed butterflies in her stomach feel like pterodactyls flying around in chaos. She nodded eagerly and grinned, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They were exchanging phone numbers when Anya and Octavia reached them. Anya tilted her head at Lexa with a knowing look and Lexa just raised her eyebrows and smirked back. 

"Are you gonna get laid tonight? Tell me because I'll leave the apartment and crash at someone else's" Anya teased.

Octavia's smiling and jabbed Clarke's shoulder, "Do I need to leave too? Tell us which apartment you guys are gonna do it in."

Both Clarke and Lexa are blushing. "No, I am not going to get laid tonight." Lexa retorted. 

Anya smirked, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Not anytime soon Anya," said Lexa. She can't believe she's getting picked on. Actually, she can, it's Anya. She shouldn't be surprised.

Octavia snickered, "Not anytime soon? Commander, you need to know something about my Clarkey over here," Octavia leaned into Lexa and whispered loudly, "She likes her sex dirty and frequently." Lexa's ears burned as naughty images flashed in her brain. 

Clarke punched Octavia's arm, "Come on O, leave her alone."

"Yeah O, leave the Commander alone," Anya mocked.

"Commander? I have to know the story behind this. But it's gonna have to wait for now," Clarke grabbed Octavia. "I think this one needs a break and a good telling off for leaving with my parrot without my consent."

Clarke turned to face Anya, "It was nice to meet you, Anya," she shook her hand and Anya nodded. Clarke looked at Lexa and winked, "Hope to see you soon, Commander." She walked away with an Octavia complaining that she doesn't want to leave yet.

Lexa watched Clarke until she disappeared from her sight. She sighed and turned to walk back to the picnic blanket that she and Anya were relaxing at earlier. She can feel Anya still smirking from behind her and shook her head. She won't hear the end of this for a while and to be honest, she doesn't really mind because anything that involves Clarke she finds herself smiling.

"What's that on your face?" Anya said.

"What's what on my face?" 

Anya walked very close to her face and poked it, "That, it's a smile. I haven't seen you smile for a long time."

Lexa's smile widened. It's true, she hasn't smiled this much and it feels good. She hopes it carries on for a longer time because it's true what Clarke said, they both deserve better than the shitty things that had happened in their life.

"So you and blondie huh?" teased Anya.

"Not yet but yeah," Lexa grinned smugly.

"Get in there! Proud of you Commander," Anya punched her on the shoulder softly.

"Oh I intend to," Lexa laughed with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I fully intend to."


	2. Everything you want is a dream away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after two days of waiting, there's finally a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all needed fluff after that episode.  
> all mistakes are mine.  
> i don't own the 100, makes me wish Kim Shumway was the showrunner and not him.  
> comment and kudos if you wanna :)

It's been two days since Clarke saw Lexa; two days since Lexa promised to contact her and it's safe to say that Clarke has gone a tiny weeny bit crazy. It's not her fault that Lexa is the only thing she could think about the past two days. Lexa is… for a lack of better words, ethereal. It should be illegal for someone to look like _that_.

Clarke has sketched, re-sketched and painted Lexa so many times that she has lost count. Octavia has been teasing her relentlessly and it’s come to a point where Clarke really couldn't care less. Tomorrow is Clarke’s last day off and she’s hoping Lexa would just call her, or text her, she doesn’t care as long as Lexa contacts her. She may have been stalking Lexa's Facebook... if you asked her she'd be denying it. She knows she’s sounding pretty desperate right now but come on, it’s _Lexa_. So, instead of trying to think about Lexa anymore, Clarke cleans the apartment and Finn’s cage. She always cleans whenever she’s stressed, this is why apparently, Octavia is friends with her.

 _If she doesn’t call me, I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands._ Clarke thought. She’d leave it one more day, if it doesn’t happen, well, she doesn’t know what she’ll do but she will see Lexa again.

* * *

 

A clean apartment and three hours later, Clarke’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly turned the vacuum off and reached for her mobile phone. Her heart’s pace quickened when she saw it was Lexa.

 **Lexa (11:34am):** Hello Clarke, it’s me. I was wondering if you’d like to meet.

 **Lexa (11:34am):** By me, I mean Lexa. And oh my god, I didn’t realise that my text sounded like Adele’s song.

Clarke smiled, she can imagine Lexa being flustered after sending her initial text and frantically sending another one. Lexa's adorable and how can Clarke resist her charm? Clarke waited a few painful minutes before she replied. She didn't want to seem like she's been waiting to receive a message from Lexa for the past two days.

 **Clarke (11:40am):** Hi Lexa! I would love to meet up with you. I was actually about to tease you on your message but you beat me to it ;)

**_Lexa changed your name to: Blue-eyed blonde angel_ **

Clarke laughed at the nickname. _Two can play that game,_ she thought.

**_You changed Lexa's name to: The Commander_ **

**The Commander (11:42am):** You too? I really wish you had not met Anya, she is a pain in my backside.

 **The Commander (11:42am):** So, about that meetup. Are you free this afternoon? I would like to take you out for a coffee.

 **Blue-eyed blonde angel (11:43am):** Do you always speak like this? Even on text? Do you know how adorable that is? And yes, I am free this afternoon, tonight and tomorrow ;)

She didn't know what came to her but Lexa makes her feel bold and besides, it's fun making Lexa flush. Clarke would rather make her flush in person though and she's more than ready to take on the challenge of Lexa's quick wit with her own. From their first meeting, Clarke knew that Lexa would be a big part of her life and her initial thought was that they balance each other nicely.

 **The Commander (11:45am):** Must you insinuate such things? I do not take my dates to my apartment on the first date. Surely you understand that one must leave the other wanting more at the beginning... or later on in the relationship.

Clarke bit her lower lip, Lexa speaking like that is hot and it's just a text. _Jesus Christ woman, get a hold of yourself._ She doesn't know how she's gonna cope with this in person later on, she can barely function properly right now.

 **Blue-eyed blonde angel (11:48am):** You have got to be fucking kidding me. Lexa, please talk like a normal person, you're gonna turn me on with the way you're speaking. I'd rather not take care of myself right now, I want you to do that...

 **Blue-eyed blonde angel (11:48am):** Later on in the relationship :P

 **The Commander (11:49am):** Okay! Ohemgee do you have to be so crude, Clarke? Anyway, I digress, do you want to meet up at The Ark Coffee House? Say around 1500 hours? I haven't been there before and I'd like to try it.

 **Blue-eyed blonde angel (11:50am):** pfft, you like it when I'm crude. I bet on Octavia's jawline that I made you pleasurably uncomfortable.

 **Blue-eyed blonde angel (11:50am):** Yes, that'd be awesome, I know some people who work there. Also, you're living up to your nickname, Commander. 1500 hours? Yes, ma'am, I'll make sure to be on time.

Her phone started ringing and Clarke jumped, not expecting Lexa to ring her so abruptly. She answered it quickly and before she could say anything Lexa's voice carried through the speakers.

"Mockery is not a product-" Lexa started but Clarke cut her off, Lexa loves her sayings.

"Of a strong mind. I know, I know. But come on, you put yourself there. I just took the opportunity."

"Yes, whatever Clarke. So, I will meet you in four hours. I'm sorry I didn't contact you before but life didn't want to agree with me just this once," said Lexa. Clarke could imagine her rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it. And it's okay, I've been pretty busy too." _Yeah right, but I'd rather lie and keep a little bit of my dignity._ Clarke thought.

Lexa laughed at the other end of the phone, and Clarke would do anything to hear that magical sound again. "I guess life doesn't agree with us. I have to go now though. I will see you later Clarke."

"Bye Lexa," replied Clarke, smiling at how Lexa says her name. She seem to take every chance she can get to say Clarke's name and Clarke loved it.

"Bye Clarke," Clarke heard Lexa take a small breath in before hanging up. Clarke sighed, she's way too far in already and she felt like she's drowning in happiness. Lexa makes her feel things that she hasn't felt for a while and she needs to control at least a bit of it. Clarke sighed, shook her head to clear her thoughts and made lunch for her and Octavia, who will be back soon.

* * *

 

When Octavia arrived, she and Clarke ate and Octavia told her about her night with Lincoln. Lincoln is a great guy and he makes Octavia happy so that makes Clarke a very happy friend. It didn't take very long for her to like Lincoln, but it took a while for Raven. Clarke knew that Raven liked Octavia (who was completely oblivious). It wasn't Clarke's place to say anything, it was between Raven and Octavia and in the end, they talked it out and Raven let Octavia go because she knew she just wouldn't make her happy as much as Lincoln does.

"So, I introduced Anya to Raven," Octavia said while she was stuffing food in her mouth. Clarke made a face at her friend's table manner and flicked water at her face, she had absolutely no idea what Octavia said.

"Jesus Octavia, you're not a wolf. Say it again in a more humane manner."

Octavia glared at her and took a big gulp of her water, "I said, I introduced Anya to Raven."

That made Clarke's eyebrows raise, "And? How was it?"

"I regret it. I never should have done it! They are insufferable and I wish I could turn back time," exclaimed Octavia.

Clarke chuckled, "I'm sure it's not that bad Octavia." Octavia tends to over exaggerate things and she's learnt to expect that it isn't actually like she says it is.

"Clarke, you don't understand," Octavia leaned in and didn't let her eyes stray away from Clarkes, "I know you think I'm being OTT but I swear it. You know how Raven was with Wick?"

Clarke nodded, Wick and Raven's short relationship was... interesting.

Octavia continued, "Well, imagine that, but ten times worse."

Clarke's eyes widened, "If what you're saying is true... No amount of prayers will help us all."

Octavia groaned, "I know! And the most infuriating part is, Anya thinks she's infallible and Raven thinks the sun revolves around her. They indulge each other and it's making me insane."

"Damn Octavia, this must be the most stupid thing you have ever done in your annoying existence," Clarke said. Although, she actually thinks that Anya might be good for Raven and vice versa. At least now, Raven has got someone who equally thinks they're the best of the best.

The brunette agreed, "God, what have I done?"

"Well, it was probably inevitable so don't think about it too much," Clarke patted her friend's shoulder while she stood up to wash the dishes.

"What do you mean? Did you finally get a text from Lexa?"

She nodded and Octavia squeaked, "Fina-fucking-lly! What happened? When are you gonna meet up? Today? Tomorrow? Next week?" Octavia stood up and ran to hug Clarke.

"OMG Clarke we gotta find you the sexiest outfit for your date!"

Clarke shook her head, she didn't know that Octavia was this invested in her love life. "It's this afternoon, we're just having coffee so no need on the sexiest outfit."

"Yet! But that won't deter me, I'm gonna go in your closet and find something for you to wear, I know how useless of a bisexual you are."

Clarke snapped the towel she was using to dry the dishes at Octavia, "Hey, watch it."

"What? It's true, you can't deny it."

Octavia skipped to Clarke's room chanting, "Clarkey's got a date, Clarkey's got a date!"

Clarke sighed, _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later, Clarke was frantically looking for her hair dryer. She still needed to do her make up, curl her hair, put her clothes on and she has to be at The Ark in half an hour. Octavia stood at Clarke's doorway and watched Clarke in amusement as she hunted for her hair dryer in her underwear.

"Octavia! Where is my hair dryer?!"

"Chill! Here, I have it." Octavia chuckled and passed it to Clarke who, in turn, glared at her.

"Come on, dry your hair, curl it and put your clothes on, I'll do your make-up for you," Octavia offered. Honestly, Octavia doesn't know how Clarke managed to live without her divine existence.

"Thanks, O," Clarke quickly did all the things she was supposed to do in less than 15 minutes and sat on her chair in front of Octavia. Octavia did Clarke's face quickly and showed her and approved. Clarke looked at her clock and sighed, she's gonna be a few minutes late and she promised Lexa that she'd be on time. _I am a useless bisexual_. Clarke thought.

Octavia pushed her out of the apartment and Clarke walked quickly to the coffee house. It was only a few blocks away from her apartment and for that, Clarke was thankful.

She arrived three minutes late and scanned the place for the brunette goddess. She caught beautiful green eyes and instantly smiled. Lexa gave her a small smile back and stood up from her seat as Clarke walked over to her.

"Clarke," Lexa greeted.

"Lexa," she replied, her smile widening further.

Lexa pulled Clarke's chair out for her and she chuckled, "Here I thought chivalry was dead."

"And here I thought you said you'd be here on time," Lexa teased as she sat back on her chair.

Clarke blushed and lowered her head a little, "I know, but I kind of lost track of time and then I panicked. I would've been even later if Octavia didn't help me and the fact that I only live a couple of blocks away."

"I'm only kidding Clarke," Lexa said, "I was also a tiny bit late, if you call a minute late," she chuckled.

"It doesn't do well for a Commander to be late, you know."

Lexa gave her a big smile then, but her eyes are smiling even bigger with how bright they are right now. Clarke gave herself a mental clap on the back for making Lexa smile, she loves seeing it.

"So, what would you like?" asked Lexa, "I'll get the first round."

"There will be more coming?" Clarke raised her eyebrow.

Lexa nodded and gave her a smirk, "Of course." She said in a low voice.

Clarke gulped, damn Lexa for being hot and for making her feel this way. So, Clarke gave Lexa her complicated coffee order and she watched as Lexa's face go from smug to confusion and she smirked slightly.

"Seriously Clarke? What happened to, black and no sugar?"

"What can I say? I'm a complicated girl," Clarke gave Lexa the 'Griffin Smile' that would most certainly win her over and without a doubt, Lexa sighed and tried hard not to show her smile but Clarke could see the little lift at the corner of her mouth.

"Whatever the princess wants, she shall get. I'll be right back," Lexa winked and joined the queue at the counter, swaying her hips for Clarke as she walked.

Clarke laughed under her breath, Lexa would be the death of her, she's pretty sure of it.

* * *

 

The conversation during coffee flowed smoothly. The spoke about their respective jobs and Lexa's love on marine documentaries. She listened intently as Lexa spoke of how giant squids can regrow their tentacles and how this one particular documentary showed a giant squid hunt in its natural environment. This was the moment that Clarke realised that she could listen to Lexa talk for hours on end and little did she know that Lexa also thought the same thing. Lexa made sure to point out how much she liked Clarke's eyes and Clarke did her very best not to blush and took pleasure in watching when Lexa did as Clarke said that she liked her smile.

The two were so caught in each other that they didn't realise that the cafe was closing until the barista told them there were about to shut for the day. Clarke looked at her watch and it showed her that it was already half five in the afternoon.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Clarke asked, she really didn't want her time with Lexa to end just yet. Lexa agreed, also thinking the same thing.

They talked and found out more about each other. It lead them to play 20 Questions, per Lexa's request, who wanted to know the little things about Clarke. Clarke enjoyed it so much that they ended up having more than 20 questions for each other.

It started to get dark when Lexa offered to walk Clarke back home, and of course, Clarke readily agreed and wrapped her arm around Lexa's left bicep. She didn't notice a small smile appear on Lexa's face.

 They were quiet for a while, basking in the last rays of the sun as it sunk lower and the moon started to peek through. Clarke never liked silence, but it was different with Lexa, it was comfortable and it made her feel at ease.

Clarke was the first to break the silence, "So, have you noticed if Anya has been more annoying lately?"

Lexa glanced at her and thought for a minute before nodding slowly, "I guess so... I didn't really think much of it because, well, she's Anya."

Clarke noticed Lexa slightly shiver as the evening wind brushed passed their skin and pulled her closer. Lexa gave her another small smile and she caught this time and smiled back.

Lexa continued their conversation, "Why do you ask?"

"Well... because Octavia introduced her to our friend Raven," she said and explained the nature of Raven that probably clashes with Anya's.

Clarke told Lexa on how she thinks that it may be good for Raven and Anya and how it could tone down their insufferable asses or how it could backfire on all of them. Lexa chuckled and agreed that if it did backfire on all of them, it'd be a rollercoaster and Clarke gave her input that it'd be with a BOOM.

It was well into the evening when they reached Clarke's apartment. Lexa reluctantly let go of Clarke and smiled.

"I had a lovely time this afternoon," Lexa said, trying to look Clarke at the eyes but failing miserably as her green eyes dropped at Clarke's lovely pink and kissable lips.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me, Clarke." she whispered.

Clarke noticed Lexa's look and stepped closer, "Thank you for asking me," she said softly.

Lexa finally tore her eyes away from Clarke's lips, looked her in the eyes and blushed. Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands and Lexa visibly gulped. Clarke could see the sea of emotions in Lexa's bright eyes as her pupils dilated and slowly engulfed it with darkness. Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach turn into liquid as her whole being started to burn.

"Can I kiss you?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Clarke burst out laughing as Lexa asked her question unexpectedly. "You don't have to ask, Lexa." She grinned.

Lexa's cheeks reddened even further. "I know, but it is only poli-"

Clarke cut her off and pressed her lips on Lexa's soft ones. Lexa's eyes widened before she closed it and placed her hands on Clarke's waist. Clarke let out a soft sigh as Lexa kissed her back just as softly and tentatively at first but she gained confidence a few seconds later. Clarke introduced her tongue into the mix and took the opportunity to explore her as Lexa gasped at first contact. Lexa groaned as the kiss intensified, her hands leaving small crescent imprint through Clarke's shirt. Clarke grasped Lexa's neck with one hand and the other in her hair as she went in for another angle.

Clarke realised that the kiss was getting heated and she reluctantly pulled away from Lexa's lips that are now oh so lovingly bruised. Clarke gave her a few peck before pulling away quickly. Lexa still had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Clarke felt her heart swell a little bigger as she watched Lexa open her eyes. Lexa smiled widely and sighed, a little sad that her time with Clarke was about to end. 

Clarke grinned back cheekily and said, "Surely you understand that one must leave the other wanting more."

Lexa  shook her head and laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"I know."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Lexa gave her a final peck on her lips and let go of her hand.

"Goodnight, Clarke."

Clarke quickly thought for something to say in that language that Octavia was going on about that Anya was teaching her. She found the one she wanted and said, "Reshop, Leksa."

Lexa gave her a surprised look before shaking her head. Clarke gave her a wave goodbye before turning around to walk in her apartment. She didn't see how Lexa watched her until she got inside and how Lexa fist pumped the air as she walked away to return to her own apartment, excited to annoy Anya with the details of her date with Clarke.


End file.
